Unexpected
by Cactus
Summary: My first Fic. I like bl but there are too many.
1. Chpt 1

Unexpected  
  
  
By The Cactus  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Zoids  
  
This is my first fic and it is not a Bit/Lenna fic. I like those but there are too many. This story takes place three years after the Royal Cup  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Today's the day,' thought 21 year old Bit Cloud while walking down the hallway. After thinking about it for about three years he finally dicieded that today he was going to ask Leena out on a date. He didn't tell Brad, or Jamie about it just in case she turned him down. He had got her some flowers and had got dinner reservations for a fancy French resteraunt for Saturday. ''Okay so I'm going to go into her room, tell her how I feel, give her the flowers, then ask her out.'' Bit quietly reviewed his plan.  
  
He stopped in front of Leena's door..........  
  
  
  
  
  
'This is it no turning back'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He slowly turned the door knob..................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door crept open.........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And.....................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw.........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena..................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Making out with Jamie!!!!!!!!!!!! (Couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
'Oh my god!' thought Bit as he quickly left the room letting the roses drop to the floor. Luckly Jamie and Leena were too *preoccupied* to notice.  
  
Bit ran to the hanger and into his Jeep, he did not know where he was going he just knew he wanted to get as far away from the hover cargo as possible.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Good or bad? Please review or Flame whichever one you want to. If I get one review that wants me to continue I will  
  
  
Adios 


	2. An old friend

Unexpected  
  
Chpt.2 An Old Friend  
  
By The Cactus  
  
Thank you for the reviews.This chapter you get to see who Bit gets paired with.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit Kept driving untill he reached a small town. He diceced that he would drown his sarrow of seeing one of his best friends making out with the woman he had secretly loved for three years at the local Pub.(Bit's 21) This would take alot of Alchol.He saw a place called The Aurora that seemed good so he went in. He sat down at one of the barstools and ordered some Sake.  
  
Just then a rather attractive woman walked into the bar. She was having problems similar to Bit's. There were only two seats left, one next to a blonde haired man and the other next to a large biker dude.She would sit next to the Blonde besides he looked somehow fimilar.   
  
Bit saw someone sit down next to him. She looked somehow fimilar.(Any guesses?) "You look fimilar what's your name?" Bit asked.  
  
  
(Final chance to guess)  
  
  
She rplied, "My name's Kelly Tasker from the Lighning Team.What's your name?"(Did anyone guess that. They don't remeber each other right away because it's been three years and S class doesn't fight lower classes.)  
  
"Bit cloud from the Blitz Team. We battled a few years ago."  
  
"So how's class S"  
  
"Hard, what about the Lightning Team?"  
  
"We are in Class A and are going to compete in the Royal Cup next year. How's the Blitz Team doing?"  
  
"Well even though it is hard we got up to fifth place in the class."  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking, what's the star fighter from the fifth best Zoids team doing in such a crappy bar?"  
  
"Well I saw the woman I was secretly in love with for three year making out with one of my best friends. What about you?"  
  
"More or less the same thing expect that it was my sister making out with the guy I was in love with."  
  
"So were in the same boat"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Hey want to go somewhere a bit nicer?" asked Kelly  
  
"Sure but where"  
  
They leave the Aurora and go to a resteruant called The Cactus and get a table. They talk for about an hour then the conversation starts to dwindle.  
  
"Hey Kel"  
  
"Yes Bit"  
  
"I was wondering if you maybe want to go to dinner again one day"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"maybe"  
  
"Well then I say yes."  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up at 8 on Saturday"  
  
"See you then"  
  
"Bye"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok That was not as long as I wanted it to be. Should I put Zoid battles in it?   
If I get a review then I'll continue. I chose Kelly because there are like no Bit/Kelly fics on FanFiction.net  
  
I don't own Zoids 


	3. Waiting

Unexpected  
  
By The Cactus  
  
Writer's block is evil! It took me three hours to write this chapter. Well this is just kind of a filler chpt. nothing important really happens. There is another Bit/Kelly fic by Chaos so look under that name if you want a diffrent one. I got 8 reviews so far. Thank you!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own zoids  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit came back at about midnight. Every one else was asleep.(Jamie left Leena's room before Bit came back) The roses were no longer in front of Leena's door. 'Leena must have thought Harry gave them to her and threw them away.' thought Bit. Bit was no longer upset about them getting together if they hadn't then he wouldn't have seen Kelly besides he wasn't one to hold grudges. Bit ate some of Leena's cookies then went to bed.  
  
Bit awoke rather early the next morning.(It's Friday) He took a quick shower because Leena was yelling at him to get out and then went to eat breakfast with the rest of the Team. Leena and Jamie were acting like a couple, Brad was drinking coffee, and Doc was playing with his Zoid models. "Hey Team" said Doc "I was thinking of taking the team out to dinner on Saturday to celebrate our victory over the Fang team."  
  
"Sounds good" said Brad.  
  
"Fine with us" said Jamie and Leena together.  
  
"Sorry but I can't Doc" said Bit  
  
"Why not" asked Brad  
  
"I have a date tomarrow."  
  
"Really with who?" said Lenna suddenly interested.  
  
"With Kelly Tasker of the Lightning Team"  
  
"Ok then. More food for us!" said Leena.  
  
The rest of the day went as normal Bit got chased by Leena, Jamie did chores, Brad went over to Naomi's, and Doc played with his zoids.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That Chpt. was SHORT! I'll get chpt. 4 up soon most likly tomarrow.  
  
P.s. Wolfkcing I could make a Bit/Pierce fic. I like that idea.  
  
  
  
Adios 


	4. The Date

Unexpected  
  
Chpt. 4 The Date  
  
By The Cactus  
  
  
Hello I'm back! I'm putting in more Action soon. This fic will be short I'm already thinking of the ending. And Dude I'll put more J/L in chpt. 6.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Zoids  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit arrived at the Lightning Team base at 7:50. He got out of his Jeep and went to the door and knocked. Jack ansewered the door. "Hey Jack" said Bit.  
  
"Cloud" He replied simply then stepped aside to let Bit in.  
  
"Kelly will be down in a couple of miniets." said a femine voice. It was Chris.  
  
Bit talked with Chris and Jack for about five miniets then Kelly came down. She was wearing a long, black, sleeveless dress. Bit looked a little odd in his black tux. "You look nice" said Bit  
  
"You do too" replied Kelly.  
  
"Ok let's go"  
  
Bit and Kelly left the Lightning team's base and got into Bit's jeep.  
  
"Hey Bit"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where are we going again?"  
  
"To a French resteruant called, 'La fenêtre'"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Just then they pulled into the parking lot of La fenêtre. They got out of the Jeep and went into the resteruant.  
  
"Excuse me but do you have a reservation?" asked the host.  
  
"Yes under Bit Cloud."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"How'd you get reservations?" asked Kelly.  
  
"S class benefites"  
  
"Here's your table sir." the host said and took them to a table for two next to the window. He gave Bit and Kelly menues and said, "Your waiter will be with you shortly" and then left them.  
  
They looked at their menues and diceced to get...............................  
.................................Cheeseburgers.  
  
After ordering they talked for about 20 miniets.  
  
"Hey Kel"  
  
"Yes Bit"  
  
"I'm kind of glad I saw Jamie and Leena together.  
  
"Why's that" she asked.  
  
"Well if I hadn't then I wouldn't be with you."  
  
"Oh Bit" she said as their faces slowly got closer untill  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
an explosion rocked the resteruant!  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews! One good review and I'll continue.  
La fenêtre= The window  
  
Adios 


	5. The note

Hello  
  
I have bronchitis which means I get to stay home from school! So now I have more time to put up this story. Its falling into cliché DOOM though so be warned. Don't own zoids.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The note  
  
By Cactus  
  
Bit got up but was hit over the head with a gun and slipped back into unconsciousness. When Bit awoke he was in a white room, "Where am I?" he asked himself.  
  
"Oh good you're awake." Said a voice from the end of the room, it was Doc. The Blitz and Lightning teams were at the end of Bit's room.  
  
"You're in the hospital." Leena explained.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well after you were knocked out the people left. Then your waiter brought you to this hospital. He said he found this letter on you when he brought you here." Explained Jamie. Then showed Bit the letter. Bit read the letter.  
  
Bit we have taken your little girlfriend If you want her back us in a one on one zoid fight If you loose then we kill her If you win we set her free Be there at 1500 hours (3 p.m.) next Monday Or we kill her anyway  
  
The Backdraft  
  
"Damn it!" Bit yelled after reading it.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Leena. He handed Leena the letter for the rest to read.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Chris.  
  
"I have a plan, but it we'll need the Fluegel teams help." Said Bit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sounds Cliché right? Well not for long! I thought of an EVIL plot twist while copying this story from my notebook. INSPIRATION! Just don't expect a normal ending! Mawhahahahaha!  
  
Cactus 


	6. Part 1

HAHAHA  
  
I don't own zoids  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Beginning of the end p.1  
  
The preparations had been made. The plan set. Now they approached the battle scared wasteland. 'I hope this works' thought Bit.  
  
The hover cargo moved slowly forward.  
  
Finally they stopped.  
  
The two gunsnipers stood atop two ridges on either side of the canyon. The Blade Liger and Shadow Fox stood hidden at with the snipers. And the Liger zero stood in the canyon, waiting.  
  
Sundenly a zoid approached. Followed by hundreds. Above soared a Whale King.  
  
*Inside the Whale King*  
  
A foot soldier runs to The Count. "Sir, the Blitz team is here. Do you think they."  
  
"Of course it was them you incoptent fool! Go jump out the window."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"All units attack." Said the count.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Short I know but I want it to be short.  
  
Plus I can't think of anything else to write.  
  
Need idea for the big zoid at the front.  
  
Cactus 


	7. End

Well I'm sorry its come to this.  
  
I will not finish the story, Unexpected.  
  
For everyone who likes the story sorry but I can't finish it.  
  
For everyone who hated it a flamed it, you did not win. The reason I am not finishing this story is because I wrote it way too long ago. I can't remember where I was going with it.  
  
If anyone wants to write the end of this fic for me e-mail me at Cactusdude89@hotmail.com.  
  
Well that's about it.  
  
However. I do need an idea for my next fic.  
  
I have no idea what so ever so I'll think about writing anything you tell me to.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Cactus 


	8. End

Well I'm sorry its come to this.  
  
I will not finish the story, Unexpected.  
  
For everyone who likes the story sorry but I can't finish it.  
  
For everyone who hated it a flamed it, you did not win. The reason I am not finishing this story is because I wrote it way too long ago. I can't remember where I was going with it.  
  
If anyone wants to write the end of this fic for me e-mail me at Cactusdude89@hotmail.com.  
  
Well that's about it.  
  
However. I do need an idea for my next fic.  
  
I have no idea what so ever so I'll think about writing anything you tell me to.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Cactus 


End file.
